1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for storing a vehicle accessory and, in particular, brackets or a hanger for the same.
2. Problems in the Art
Vehicles such as cars, trucks, and motorcycles, can have a variety of accessories. Some are permanently affixed to the vehicle; others are removable.
Some accessories are relatively large, e.g. several feet in at least one dimension. If removable, they take up considerable storage space. They can be cumbersome to manually handle. When separated from the vehicle, and stored in an unsecured place or manner, there is a danger of damage to the accessory.
One example is a motorcycle windshield or windscreen. Some are intentionally made to be easily detachable so that the owner can, depending on desire, attach or detach the windscreen without much effort and quickly. Some systems allow quick removal without the need for tools. If the operator decides to ride the motorcycle without the windscreen, it can be quickly taken off. On the other hand, when desired it can be quickly mounted for operative use.
Motorcycle windscreens need to be substantially transparent but also have substantial strength and durability. They are typically made of glass or plastic, e.g. Plexiglas. Although they come in a variety of sizes, some are of substantial size (several feet by several feet in perimeter dimension) to present a substantial area of wind blockage for the vehicle operator. They tend to be of odd or non-regular shapes, which make them cumbersome to handle and store.
The nature of the materials generally used for windshields can present special storage problems. Even leaned against a wall or placed on a shelf, there is a risk of scratching the windshield by abrasion while placing or removing the windshield into such a stored position, or by some other object coming into contact with it. Some windshields are at risk of deformation (particularly plastics) or other damage, if forces or pressure are exerted against them while stored. Glass would be at risk of cracking or breakage. Consequently, there is a real need for not only protecting such a windshield from scratches, but also from deformation or damage, even if leaned against a wall or other structure.
Some windshields are made of Lexan®. Harley-Davidson, in its “FLT 2000 Owner's Manual”, recognizes that its Lexan® windshields are advantageous because of durability and distortion-resistant material compared to other types of motorcycle windshield material, but that even Lexan® requires attention to maintain. Scratches are a particular problem.
One example of a removable motorcycle windscreen can be seen at U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,217, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. It discloses a particular method of releasable mounting of the windscreen, utilizing two vertically separated, outwardly extending bosses on opposite sides of the motorcycle onto which can be mounted corresponding sets of sockets or receivers on opposite sides of the windshield. In this particular example, a lower end of the windshield has a set of lower sockets. To the install the windshield, the lower end of the windshield is manipulated such that the lower sockets are installed over a pair of lower bosses on the motorcycle. The windshield is then tilted around a rotational axis defined by the lower pair of bosses until an upper pair of sockets mate with the upper pair of bosses on the motorcycle. A locking mechanism can lock the windshield in place. The locking mechanism is easily, manually operated so that the windshield can be quickly and easily taken on or off.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,217 patent does not address storage of the windshield once it is taken off the motorcycle. But, presently, one method of trying to protect such windshields teaches placing the windshield into a bag to protect the windshield from scratches (see. e.g., Harley-Davidson “windshield storage bag currently available from Harley-Davidson). Not only is it cumbersome to take such a windshield and insert it into a bag, the bag represents a somewhat costly additional component. It also does not address risk of damage by blunt forces or deformation by forces against the windshield while stored in the bag. It also does not address the issue of how to store the windshield in a safe, out-of-the-way manner, or to minimize potential damage to it.
Thus, there is a real need in the art for an improved way of storing removable motorcycle windshields. Similar problems and needs exist for other accessories for motor vehicles. For example, such needs exist for other motor vehicle accessories of substantial size that have their own separate mounting or attachment structure to corresponding mounting or attachment structure on the vehicle.